<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pointlessly reckless by Thatoneloser_kid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817474">Pointlessly reckless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid'>Thatoneloser_kid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, There are spoilers in this, nothing major but they are there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dina is mad and Ellie is hurt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pointlessly reckless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let me know what you think?<br/>Thatoneloser-kid.Tumblr.com</p><p>Also, I had only played partway through this section, so didn't know how it ended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellie headed back to the theatre battered and bruised, and, honestly, exhausted. </p><p> </p><p>She knew Dina had been right, that she should have stayed put, she should have rested and waited for Jesse. </p><p> </p><p>In her defence, she hadn't expected to run into… whatever <em> that </em>was. A cult? A religious group? Both? </p><p> </p><p>She had made it through, she had found Nora, unfortunately so had whoever seemed to be one step ahead of them this whole trip. </p><p> </p><p>She was dead and Ellie was fuming.</p><p> </p><p>The journey back was relatively uneventful, she had already cleared out most of the area of Wolves, Scars and infected. </p><p> </p><p>It was Jesse who answered the door, looking a little better. A worried frown appearing on his face as the state of Ellie, and, honestly, Ellie couldn't blame him, she looked half beaten to death. </p><p> </p><p>"Jesus, Ellie." Jesse held her arm as he guided her to the sofa. "What <em> happened?"  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Where's Dina?" Ellie asked instead of answered. </p><p> </p><p>"Up with the radio, she hadn't really left it since you left, I guess she was keeping an ear out in case you got into trouble." Jesse explained. "She's mad."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Ellie murmured. </p><p> </p><p>"You should've waited." </p><p> </p><p>"I know," </p><p> </p><p>Jesse nodded, "I will go get her, you hang tight, okay?" </p><p> </p><p>Elllie didn't argue, trying to shrug off her shirt, but with the mix of the bruises littering her body and the strain deep in her muscles she struggled. </p><p> </p><p>"Sore?" Dina's voice was colder than she's used to, the girl reaching to tug Ellie's shirt off her shoulders.  </p><p> </p><p>"A little," Ellie murmured, staring down at her hands. </p><p> </p><p>"Jesse is staying with the radio," Dina said, moving to kneel in front of Ellie, taking in the state she was in. </p><p> </p><p>Her lip was split and there was a large gash on her cheek bone, her entire face seemed to be discoloured in someway, be it from blood or bruising. She had two arrow wounds on her shoulders, a large gash that was still seeping blood in her side, and various superficial cuts littering her body. </p><p> </p><p>She was also sure she had a concussion. </p><p> </p><p>"Find her?" Dina was trying to stay mad, but Ellie could see the pain in her eyes. The worry, the fear, and Ellie understood why. She knew Ellie wasn't going to stop, even if it killed her. </p><p> </p><p>Dina busied herself with the gash on Ellie's side. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Ellie's voice was gruff. She was upset, angry, exhausted, scared, <em> grieving.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"And?" </p><p> </p><p>"She was already dead." </p><p> </p><p>That caught Dina's attention, her eyes lifting to Ellie's, eyebrows raised. </p><p> </p><p>"I- there are people out there, Dina, a <em> cult </em>. They're lynching people, I think they're the ones killing the Wolves." </p><p> </p><p>"Scars, you think?" </p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea." Ellie sighed, her eyes dropping to her hand again. "I don't know what's going on, Dina."</p><p> </p><p>She didn't mean to sound so upset, but she was tired, and didn't have the energy to hide it. </p><p> </p><p>"Ellie," Dina whispered, dropping Ellie's t-shirt and cupping her chin. "We have the radio, we're listening in, you don't have to run off the first sign of any of them."</p><p> </p><p>"I need to get her, I can't let them beat me to Abby."</p><p> </p><p>That made Dina sigh, dropping her hands and standing quickly, heading to her backpack to get the suturing kit. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing," </p><p> </p><p>"No, <em> what?" </em> Ellie pushed, and Dina whirled around to face her. Ellie couldn't tell <em> what </em>she was feeling; anger, sadness, fear? Maybe all three. </p><p> </p><p>"Isn't it good enough that they're <em> dead, </em>Ellie?" </p><p> </p><p>"No," Ellie shot back. "I want to know why they did it." </p><p> </p><p>"What does that matter?" Dina's voice was raised slightly. "You getting yourself killed to find out <em> why </em> isn't going to change the fact that it <em> happened. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>There was silence, the distant static of the radio just barely audible over the sound of their angry breathing. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't <em> get it." </em> Ellie shot back, her voice portraying her anger, but her body stayed still, too afraid of hurting herself if she moved. "They have to <em> pay."  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Oh, <em> I don't get it </em> ?" Dina scowled, her voice challenging. "So I didn't watch my sister being murdered? I <em> know </em>what it's like, but I also understand she wouldn't want me getting myself killed for some vengeance plot." </p><p> </p><p>Ellie wanted to argue, but she knew Dina was right, she was being unnecessarily reckless. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't lose you," Dina said, and Ellie looked up when she noted how tearful she sounded. "I need you here, with me. Please, El, <em> stop. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't," Ellie whispered. "I need to finish this."</p><p> </p><p>Dina nodded slowly, fiddling with the kit in her hand. "I know, and I agree, we should finish this. But <em> please, </em>start being more careful. Smarter."</p><p> </p><p>"We both know you're the smart one out of the two of us." Ellie teased with a crooked little grin, peering at Dina through her eyelashes. </p><p> </p><p>Dina's shoulders seemed to relax, a little laugh leaving her lips. "I'm gonna remember you said that."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll deny it." </p><p> </p><p>Dina tutted, motioning to Ellie. "I need to take your shirt off to deal with… all of that."</p><p> </p><p>Ellie grinned, and Dina held up a hand as she moved closer. </p><p> </p><p>"Not a word, loser."</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't going to say anything," Ellie said, groaning as Dina peeled her shirt off, leaning her in her sports bra. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes you were," Dina breathed, her eyes flickering over the wounds covering Ellie's torso. "Jesus fucking christ, Ellie."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Ellie hummed. "It wasn't pretty."</p><p> </p><p>"You are, though." Dina said, probably to make Ellie feel a little better, like they were their normal selves, like Ellie wasn't cut to shit.</p><p> </p><p>Dina patched her up, suturing the wound in her side, and the arrow wounds on her shoulder, before using butterfly stitches to stitch up the wound on her cheek. She cleaned all the superficial wounds, finishing at the knife wound on her arm, tracing her fingers over the chemical burn there as she sat back on her hunches. </p><p> </p><p>"Immune, huh?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Ellie breathed. </p><p> </p><p>Dina still looked a little perplexed. "Tell me how it happened?" </p><p> </p><p>Ellie twisted her ear at the request, but nodded. "Can I lie down first?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't control you," Dina rolled her eyes, but helped Ellie lie down, settling on the floor beside the sofa, knees against her chest, her side against the cushions. </p><p> </p><p>"I was fourteen and my best friend, Riley, had just agreed to leave the fireflies, we were both going to run off together."</p><p> </p><p>Dina eyeing her carefully. "Best friend?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. We kissed that day, after she agreed to run away with me."</p><p> </p><p>"A romantic," Dina grumbled teasingly. </p><p> </p><p>"Can it, asshole." Ellie glared at her. "Anyway, we had fun that day, in a mall in Boston, then we ran into infected. Riley got up the scaffolding in time, but I didn't."</p><p> </p><p>Dina seemed to not the solemn tone behind her words, her chin resting on her knees as she tilted her head slightly. "What happened?" </p><p> </p><p>"Riley saved me," Ellie spoke with a little smile, her eyes not leaving the filthy ceiling. Her smile slowly slipped. "But she got bit, too. We almost shot ourselves, but Riley said we should wait it out, be all poetic and lose our minds together."</p><p> </p><p>Ellie chuckled sadly, twisting her ear like she always did when she was feeling overwhelmed. </p><p> </p><p>"But you never did."</p><p> </p><p>"Nope." Ellie blinked back the tears, even after all this time. "I had to shoot her after she turned. I couldn't leave knowing she was one of those things."</p><p> </p><p>"That was really brave," Dina spoke softly, her fingers tickling the skin on the inside of Ellie's arm, just over her tattoo.</p><p> </p><p>Ellie huffed out a sad laugh, turning her head to look to Dina. "Tell me a story? Anything, I don't care. It was help me sleep."</p><p> </p><p>"How about I tell you my plans for when we get back?" </p><p> </p><p>A tired smile pulled of Ellie's lips. "Okay," </p><p> </p><p>Ellie only managed to catch some of her: mentions of the museum Ellie always talked about, and cliff diving at the lake, and something about the weed den. Ellie was sure she heard something about the kid but she was too far gone to take any of it in. </p><p> </p><p>She slipped into a restless sleep with a soft kiss to her forehead. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>